


The Catalyst

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals, Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the lovely miwahni, who asked for: Bodie and Doyle seconded to Torchwood 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miwahni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwahni/gifts).



It was Doyle’s fault that they were stuck in the Cardiff docks for Christmas. 

Bodie turned up the radio, trying to ignore him. 

“I had to stand up to Cowley—”

He’d even had a nice Christmas planned for once. Mary had offered to cook him dinner and Boxing Day breakfast too. 

“…How did Mary take the news?” 

Bodie turned briefly to glare at Doyle before staring back out the windscreen again. The rain was getting heavier which was at least improving the view. 

“I’m sorry, but—”

“Shut it. Let’s just sit here and wait for the Cow’s contact.”

“Suit yourself.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mervyn Davies, tall, dark and elegant in a well-tailored suit, had led them down to a nondescript metal door on a lower dock and from there, well, things had got weird. 

Davies had explained Torchwood to them and they’d laughed their arses off. 

They’d stop laughing when they’d seen the suspect they had to interrogate.

Assuming it must be a mask, Bodie had tried to pull the blowfish’s head off.

Alarmed by the noises the suspect was making, he’d turned to Davies, “Why is he grunting and moaning?”

“Not every species has its sex organs in the same place, Bodie.”


	3. Chapter 3

Doyle, of course, was fascinated as Davies toured them round the hub, asking questions a mile a minute. 

The Weevils were a bit of a shock, but Bodie was too distracted to take it in. He’d washed his hands several times since finishing the blowfish’s interrogation, but was still subconsciously wiping his hands on his cords, wondering what the limits might actually be on Cowley’s owning them.

“What’s that?”

“That’s a pterodactyl, Bodie, thought you’d recognize that at least. We named her Myfanwy.”

“Not the dinosaur, up there.” 

Davies sighed heavily. “Put some bloody clothes on, Jack, we’ve got company.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bodie hated Captain Jack Harkness. 

Admittedly, if they’d met back in Bodie’s mercenary days, they might have killed a couple of drink-sodden sex-fuelled days together, but now, he hated him. 

The way Harkness kept slinging an arm round Doyle’s shoulders was bad enough, but then he’d palmed Doyle’s spectacular arse. 

Doyle hadn’t seem to have noticed because if he had, he would’ve broken Jack’s fingers, wouldn’t he? 

The final straw was catching the two of them kissing. He’d punched Harkness and backed Ray up against the wall before he could stop himself. 

“At bloody last.” Ray had pulled him closer.


	5. Chapter 5

While Cowley’s men were hardly young love’s dream, Jack had been sorry to have to Retcon them. 

He’d helped Mervyn drive them back to London. 

It must have been the holidays making him sentimental, making him wonder if they’d ever get together without him as the catalyst. 

“Mervyn, take their clothes off.” 

“Whatever you’ve got in mind, the answer is no.”

“Believe me, they’d thank me if they could remember me.” 

Stripped down to their underpants, Jack arranged them in Bodie’s bed, Bodie’s head on Ray’s chest.

“Merry Christmas, guys, you should be able to work it out from here.”


End file.
